A known coaxial connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,926 and comprises a conductive outer shell, a conductive inner contact, a conductive intermediate contact between the inner contact and the outer shell and an insulative body for assembly with the contacts and the outer shell. This known coaxial connector is constructed for assembly with a triaxial coaxial cable. It is sometimes advantageous to adapt a known coaxial connector of this type for mounting to a printed circuit board, PCB, instead of to a coaxial cable. Thus, the conductive contacts of the known connector can be adapted with external electrical terminals that project externally of the connector for mounting in apertures of a PCB. It is further advantageous in a PCB mounted connector of this type to provide a disconnect switch connected electrically between the intermediate connector and the outer shell.
The external electrical terminals and disconnect switch for the known coaxial connector requires an insulative body for electrically isolating the terminals one from the other. One known coaxial connector is fabricated by an injection molding process, wherein all of the conductive contacts and the disconnect switch are assembled first on a fixture, followed by enveloping the contacts within a insulative material that is molded to the desired form of an insulative body for the coaxial connector.